The present invention is directed to a dunnage shipping assembly that includes a dunnage bar pivotally mounted on a shipping frame, and more particularly to an improved pivot arrangement between the dunnage bar and the shipping frame.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,378,093 and 5,582,495 disclose dunnage frame and bar assemblies in which a dunnage bar subassembly is pivotally mounted on a shipping frame for movement between an open position in which the dunnage may be added to or withdrawn from the frame, and a closed position in which the bar locks the dunnage in position on the frame. The dunnage bar assembly includes a dunnage bar, a latch at each end of the bar for releasably securing each end of the bar to the frame in at least the closed position, and a pair of swing arms extending radially from respective ends of the bar. Shoulder bolts extend through the ends of the swing arms remote from the bar, and through corresponding openings in the frame, for pivotally mounting the dunnage bar assembly to the frame. However, it has been found that, if the shoulder bolts are not properly tightened, the weight and forces on the swing arm can be applied to threads on the shoulder bolts, undesirably weakening the assembly. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved pivot arrangement of general utility, but with particularly advantageous application to pivotal swing arms in dunnage locking arrangements of the described character, and which addresses the aforementioned problem in the prior art.